To Seek A Foe
To Seek A Foe is the seventh episode of Star-Crossed and overall the seventh episode of Season 1. Summary PROTECT THE ONES YOU LOVE - 'Grayson continues to seek solace from Emery after the incident with his mother. Feeling guilty for her part in everything, Emery tells Julia she’s going to support Grayson during this trying time with his family, putting her relationship with Roman on hold. Zoe sets a trap for Taylor using black cyper, but Lukas is the one affected and is rushed to the hospital. When Roman realizes black cyper is involved, he and Drake try to find a cure for the deadly poison before it kills Lukas. Meanwhile, Eva gets closer to the truth about Julia’s recovery. Full Recap The episode begins with a clear view of the ''Atrians ''ship from Emery's bedroom window. She is staring at the lopsided structure whilst her mind replays what Roman had said to her on the night of the Charity Ball about being with her and giving her everything. She can't stop thinking about his words and she can't stop thinking about Roman himself. Dismissing her thoughts, Emery joins her parents and Grayson in the living room; in front of the TV - which is broadcasting the news of Grayson's mother being the grand leader of the ''Redhawks. ''Her father turns off the TV just as they show a shot of Grayson himself, leaving his estate to which Emery asks him how he's holding up with everything. Grayson replies vaguely and says that he'll be fine, but that he is still shocked over what happened. Emery's parents leave, to go out of town; leaving the two teenagers by themselves. They tell Grayson that he can stay for as long as he needs to, as their door is always open for him. Once Emery's parents have left, Grayson tells her that she is lucky to have such amazing parents. They chat for a little while about how Grayson is and what they should do from here on out. At one point, Grayson asks Emery how someone could just lie to someone they love so easily, Emery feels guilty at this as she is lying to Grayson about her feelings for Roman. Either way, the two decide to pay Grayson's mother a visit in prison; so that Grayson can gain some closure from the whole situation. The scene cuts to Roman and Drake, walking outside of the sector; in the open world, discussing what went down with Zoe the previous week. Roman tells Drake to leave the ''Trags ''but Drake knows that once you've joined, there is no backing out. The two boys realize that they must find Zoe before she tells Vega about their interference with Grayson's kidnapping. What they don't know, is that Zoe is watching them from a nearby car. Emery talks to Julia about the Grayson-Roman situation she is stuck in and comes to the conclusion that she cannot be with Roman right now. She cannot choose Roman over Grayson right now, because Grayson had always been there for her and now, she had to be there for him. Emery decides to pause her relationship with Roman, just as he and Drake enter the Bug. Drake says that maybe they shouldn't have interfered with Grayson's kidnapping, because if they hadn't Roman would be with Emery. Roman narrows his eyes at Drake and he answers that he is only joking. Eric and Grayson join Julia and Emery - the four of them have become quite close as friends and decide to change the topic of Grayson's parents to something else when Ms. Bennett drops by and tells Grayson that she is sorry about his mother. Before leaving, she tells them all to have a good weekend and pauses secretly to retrieve the two cups that Emery and Julia had drunk from. The four friends try desperately to change the topic, and Eric finally admits that he is failing trigonometry. Julia answers that trig is difficult and if he wanted to, that she could tutor him in the art of all things 'trig.' The topic is once again changed to 'Bruce,' - Julia's beat-up old car that has been passed down for generations. Emery teases Julia about replacing 'Bruce,' and getting a new car, to which Julia replies that 'Bruce' holds a place dearly in her heart. Eric and Julia bond over 'Bruce' and trigonometry. Taylor is struggling to carry all her shopping bags and keeps on dropping them. The first time she drops them, she calls Zoe and is taken straight to voice mail. She leaves her a message about how they need to talk over what had happened at the Charity Ball. She picks up her bags and continues walking, before she drops her bags once again and this time Lukas rushes to help her pick them up. She is grateful and tells Lukas to open the door of her car and tosses him the keys. Lukas unlocks her car and pulls open the door and on the door is a small black cyper leaf and the minute the door is opened, the leaf sprouts open and sprays toxic chemicals into the air - which Lukas breathes in. He collapses immediately and coughs repeatedly. Taylor screams for help whilst Zoe laughs inside of her car. She says that the cyper was meant for Taylor, but Lukas would do just as well as her. People rush around to help Lukas and Grayson lifts his body up and gently places him on the ground whilst they beg for him to keep breathing and an ambulance is also called. Emery stands up and picks the Black Cyper'' leaf off of the car door. Drake and Roman are speaking privately about Zoe and how she had unleashed the toxic leaf onto the humans - the trap was meant for Taylor, however Lukas fell into the bait. They decide that they need to know more about Black Cyper ''before they can attempt to save Lukas's life and Emery approaches Roman before he leaves and asks him what is going on. Roman tells her about the black cyper and Emery tells him that Lukas is her best friend and she will do anything to help - Roman tells her that they must go to the Sector first and ask Castor about what to do before helping Lukas. Grayson approaches Emery once Roman and Drake leave and tells her that they're doing everything they can to help Lukas and they just have to be there for him right now. Cast Main Cast *Aimee Teegarden as Emery Whitehill *Matt Lanter as Roman *Malese Jow as Julia Yeung *Titus Makin Jr. as Lukas Parnell *Grey Damon as Grayson Montrose *Natalie Hall as Taylor *Chelsea Gilligan as Teri (credit only) *Greg Finley as Drake *Brina Palencia as Sophia Recurring Cast *Dora Madison Burge as Zoe *Johnathon Schaech as Castor *Jay Huguley as Ray Whitehill *Susan Walters as Maia *Deena Dill as Margaret Montrose Songs *Victory - Kickers *MS MR - Hurricane Gallery Trivia *Antagonist: Zoe *Emery and Roman shared their first kiss in this episode. *Taylor and Drake scenes. *It is shown that a small dosage of Black cyper can make a human (Lukas) sick, and cause them to go into an epileptic shock. *Sophia cures Lukas. *Sophia is hinted to being bisexual, as she mentioned that an Atrian can love someone for who they are and not based on there gender. *Roman finally confesses everything he's been keeping from Emery. *Grayson Montrose over watches Emery and Roman's kiss. *Julia Yeung is hinted to have a crush on Eric. *Grayson visits his mother (who is in prison) in this episode. Deaths *Zoe - killed in the explosion (offscreen) Production Notes *This episode had about 1.04 million viewers in the USA *Teri doesn't appear in this episode. Episode Title ''(From Act I, Scene I of Romeo and Juliet) *'''CAPULET: My sword, I say! Old Montague is come, And flourishes his blade in spite of me. : Enter MONTAGUE and LADY MONTAGUE *'MONTAGUE': Thou villain Capulet,--Hold me not, let me go. *'LADY MONTAGUE': Thou shalt not stir a foot''' to seek a foe.''' External Links N/A Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Upcoming Content